Marble Cake
by ItaBoricua
Summary: One shot SasuSaku It's Ino's birthday and Sakura's mom made the wrong cake, Sakura thinks she hates Marble Cake. Think Again Sakura!


**A little SasuSaku oneshot because I am having writer's block on 'Please Help Me' so ideas help please! ******** Also, I'm bored. So here it is. Also, this is pre-time skip. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**ROLL IT!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura was walking to Ino's house to give the family a cake her mom baked at 'Haruno Heaven' the best cake shop in the whole world for Ino's Birthday.

"I sure hope she likes marble." Sakura thought. She told her mom to make it chocolate, but her mom insisted on marble.

_Flashback_

"_Mom! Ino's birthday is tomorrow! Can you make her a chocolate cake?" Sakura asked her mom._

"_Yes, I'll make her a cake, but I'll make it marble. Some people like Vanilla, some like Chocolate." Her mom said passively. _

"_But Ino likes chocolate!" Sakura pouted._

"_Nope, I refuse to make it chocolate." Her mom refused._

_Sakura mumbled some incoherent words as she stomped out of the shop._

_End Flashback_

"Wow, I argued with my mom over a cake…" Sakura thought out loud. She realized that she spoke out loud, but walked faster to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Little did she know a pair of onyx eyes was watching her.

**You ever get the feeling you're being watched? Her inner asked.**

_Yes, every day._

**Not by me stupid, by someone else. **

_No, not really. But what I need to focus on is getting this cake to Ino's in one piece. _

**Ok but when you get abducted, raped or killed, don't come crying to me.**

Sakura shoo-ed away her inner and focused on the cake, not looking up. Then before she knew it, she had bumped into a muscular, navy/darkish blue shirt.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Oh hey, Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry for bumping into you." Sakura apologized.

"See you at the party?" Sakura asked, but she ran away so quickly Sasuke couldn't answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wi Wamu-whan! (Hi Saku-chan)" Naruto waved his little wave with a butt-load of ramen in his mouth.

"Hey Naruto no baka." Sakura waved.

"Have you seen the bastard?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I saw him; he almost ruined Ino's 'marble' cake." Sakura twisted her face in disgust, she knew Ino was okay with marble cake, but she personally couldn't stand it.

"Hey, you mind if I ask you a question?" Naruto asked. "When did you stop being an 'Eh-Ma-God-It's-the-master-Uchiha-Sasuke' fangirl you used to be?"

"Hmmm…. Dunno." Sakura shrugged.

"S-Sakura-chan h-have you gotten a p-present for I-Ino's Birthday y-yet?" A small, shy voice said form behind them.

"Hey Hina-chan! Yeah I got her present, have you?" Sakura asked hugging the shy heiress.

"Yes I have, not sure if she'll like it, but I do!" Hinata smiled.

Sakura saw the thing Ino has been eying for at least a month, a dark purple, hair straightener (sp?) with cosmos fluttering on it.

"She'd love it!" Sakura explained eying it.

"What did you get her?" Hinata asked.

Hinata saw a pair of beautiful (and expensive) diamond earrings. It had 3 circles, small, medium, large, all studded in diamonds, on both earrings 3 tear-drop shaped attachments hung off.

"How did you afford that?" Hinata asked.

"Mission money." Sakura said plainly, but still smiled.

"She'll love them." Hinata admired.

"Hey, Sakura..?" Hinata edged.

"Maybe Hinata, maybe." Both girls started giggling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_DING DONG_

"Hey people! Come on in!" Ino motioned Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji inside her house.

Ino saw the cake and her eyes bulged.

"Cake first…." Ino drooled.

Sakura set the cake on the dark, coffee table and got out the cutting knife.

"Birthday girl first!!" Ino said diving to the front of the line where Naruto was bouncing up and down whispering 'cake…cake…cake…'

Sakura served the cake to everyone and got a piece for herself. She looked at it like a confused puppy would at a weird noise. She stuck her fork in it and hesitantly took a bite.

"Hmm, not bad." Sakura thought taking another bite.

"Hey." Sakura looked up to see the one man she had fawned over years. Suddenly, he pressed his lips on her's.

"You had pink frosting on your lip." Sasuke said turning around. Sakura stood frozen.

"There is no pink frosting on it…" Sakura thought then smiled.

"Pink frosting my ass." Sakura thought out loud. On the other side of the room, Sasuke smiled, not smirked, a true smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's a wrap! I felt like making Ino's birthday into this. But I still hate her… ******** To see Sakura's present for Ino look on my page. I didn't feel like searching for Hinata's gift, to troublesome. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
